Red Snow
by kitsune-chan119
Summary: She will do anything to protect her last precious person,even at the cost of her own life. He realizes he loves her but she's not sure about her own feelings...HakuHina at first, then GaaHina.I don't own Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Light lavendar eyes looked around frantically at their new surroundings. She had woken up to the sound of crunching leaves to find herself away from the Hyuuga compound, she blinked away some tears as the wind rushed past her face. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was that she had just finished her daily training with her father and uncle, then had gone straight to bed afterwards.

Now she was being carried by the ruler of the land of clouds who had come to Konoha to sign a pact of alliance with the village, where was he taking her?

"Awake now, I see"

She gasped being caught, "W-where are you t-taking me?"

"To my village in the land of clouds"

"W-why?"

"Well, we just wanted to see what pretty eyes you have" Her eyes widened in realization at this, her father had told her of this, about how the bad people would do anything to acquire her eyes... Her byakugan.

"Y-you can't, my d-daddy will come t-to get me"

The cloud nin snorted "Yeah right, he wouldn't notice you were gone even if he saw it with his own eyes"

Flinching at his words "W-what do y-you mean?" she was afraid she already knew the answer but she wanted to make sure herself.

"Your father doesn't care about you, he only cares about the blood you carry" he smirked as she shivered but he kept at it "Worried his eldest is too weak to defend herself and the clan's blood, so he trains her every day."

"T-that's not true, you're lying!"

"Believe what you want, you're eyes will soon be in possesion of cloud" She just wanted to cry but she found out she couldn't anymore, she was out of tears. Even though she didn't have clue to where she was, she already knew her village was too far away for her to return to.

_'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die...'_ She played it over and over again in her head until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I... I don't want to die!" she cried before clamping her mouth over her captor's hand, biting it so hard she drew blood. The man screamed in pain but she didn't hear cause as soon as he let go she used that oppurtunity to run, ignoring her throbbing legs and dry throat she ran not once looking back , nor did she stop in hopes of getting away.

Finnaly she collapsed in a small boat by the docks her harsh breathing couldn't be heard among the chirping crickets, the swishing of water, and the sound of the boats as they hit against eachother. Hearing people approach she quietly hid herself underneath a small sheet of cloth, careful to not make the slightest sound.

"Where the fuck did she go?"

"Shut the hell up you shit head and keep looking"

"How many places can some stupid little three year old hide!"

"Just quit whining and look for the brat!"

She cringed at the curses of the three men, each of them having cursed her name. She had never been so scared in her life before, so when they left she let out a sigh of relief.

Eventually, everything that had happend took it's toll on her and the swaying of the boat against the water slowly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Another story, hope you guys like it and please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

She panted out of breath but kept on running clutching the little sack tightly in her right hand. Her hair now having outgrown her old childish boy haircut was now up to her shouders as her bangs hung over eyes eyes but the same two if not a bit longer framed her face. Her clothes dirty with tears running all over what used to be her light lavendar kimono, she ran barefoot having worn out her sandals long ago but she managed with what she had which peolpe would consider rags but to her clothes. As well as her only connection to her old life along with her eyes.

It had only been a month ever since she found herself in an abandoned boat in the docks of the Mist country, she now lived in an alley by the market so getting food wasn't hard but with winter closing in and it getting colder and colder every day. She decided to store up with as much food as she could so she wouldn't have to ration them to later on.

So here she was now, running away from a fruit vender after she had taken a few of his apples. She was hoping to loose him at the bridge around the corner like all her chases would end but this time as she turned the corner she hit something soft and warm. She hit it with so much force she toppled over it dropping her sack filled with goodies as well as the apples.

Before she could see who or what it was she had carelessly bumped into. She was lifted off the ground by the shirt of her collar meeting face to face with the fierce, beady, black eyes of the vender.

"Thought you could escape now did you? You little street rat!" she cringed at the volume of his voice and at the scent of alchohol. This man was drunk and who knew what he would do to her, she watched as the man brought up his arm as if to hit her, as he pulled it back she shut her eyes preparing herself for the blow...

Instead of the pain she was expecting she was dropped onto the ground landing on her butt, confused she looked up to see needles potruding out of the man's neck but as she was about to scream a small pale hand covered her mouth.

---

He looked up at his sensei who only nodded giving him permission to explore while mouthing the words, 'Don't attract any unwanted attention' which couldn't be seen under the bandages that covered half of his sensei's face but having been with him long enough he already knew.

Exiting out of the Inn they were staying in for the time being he wandered around his old village, remembering his parents and the life he lived before the incident and before his sensei found him. He quickly shook his head pushing the memories of his deceased parents to the back of his head and looked on ahead at the bridge where he first met his sensei but he came to a halt at hearing distant footsteps up ahead. Curious he walked a bit faster to find the source of the sound only to collide with a small girl who looked about his age except maybe a bit younger.

"Are you okay?" he asked but he didn't get an answer as she was picked up by an angry looking man.

He took a step forward only to hear a soft crunch, looking down he saw an apple as well as food pills, candy, money, a canteen of water, and more apples. Picking up an apple he stared at it as if studying it before looking at her and studying her clothes and appearance but he stopped at her eyes...

Looking back at the situation he frowned as he watched the man pull back his fist but with great speed he took out a few of his senbon and flung them at the unsuspecting man, not a look of regret in his eyes as the man fell motionless on the sidewalk.

He brought his attention back to the girl only to see her cower back in fear at the sight of blood but before she could scream he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Are you hurt?" he said letting go when he felt she had calmed down a bit and holding out a hand for her.

"W-why did you k-kill that man?" she asked her voice shaky, he tilted his head innocently as he pointed at the man from before "You mean him?" She nodded.

"Oh, he's not dead just sleeping but his neck will hurt when he wakes up... Serves him right since he was going to hit you"

"I stole his apples so it's my fault, I'm nothing but a street rat"

"You're not a street rat and I still think it's not nice to hit someone smaller than him" he said folding his arms before unfolding them again upon seeing the crowd that was gathering around the still motionless man, so he grabbed her arm and ran towards the bridge.

"Come with me let's talk someplace else" he then led her under the bridge.

He gave her an apple he had picked up from earlier and handed it to her, she took it hesitantly and munched on it.

"W-who are you?" she asked still not fully trusting him just yet.

"Tell me your name first"

"It's H-hinata Hyuuga"

"You have a pretty name Hinata-chan, my name is Haku" he said smiling oblivious to the light blush on Hinata's face.

"Ne Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes Haku-san?"

"Hmm, 'san'? No need for that, you can just call me Haku or Haku-kun"

"H-hai Haku... Haku-kun" she stuttered with a meek smile on her face.

He blushed upon seeing her smile, "You should really smile more it makes you even cuter Hinata-chan"

She looked down not able to meet his eyes, "I like your smile too Haku-kun"

He gave her a small grin before pulling her along leading her towards the Inn, "Come Hinata-chan, I want you to meet my sensei" she only nodded walking in step with him staring at their still locked hands.

---

He knocked on the door, "Haku you better have not brought another rabbit back cause I swear I'll... What's that?" a man with wrappings all over his face answered the door only to find a blushing Haku and a Hyuuga trying to hide thereself behind his pupil. Zabuza eyed the little girl and upon seeing this only caused her to shrink back, crouching to her level he gave her a small smile.

"Hey there what's your name?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take but she only eeped before burrying her face into the back of Haku's training kimono even more. She expected him to frown upon her action and call her weak but instead he patted her on the head softly "My name is Zabuza Momochi and a friend of Haku's is a friend of mine"

"She's cute isn't she Zabuza-san" whispered Haku to his sensei who only arched a brow at Hinata who grew brighter.

"Go on Hinata-chan, introduce yourself" Haku shoved her lightly but used a little too much force causing her to stumble, she heard the man chuckle and looked up only to see him in her face, "So your name is Hinata? What a pretty name for a pretty girl" he said grinning at his accomplishment as he suceeded in making her brighter.

She allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she stood up so she was now looking down upon the still crouching Zabuza and fiddled with her fingers "Haku-kun and you... Have the same eyes as me" she said openly smiling at them a sad broken look in her eyes. Both master and pupil's eyes widened at this before they softened, standing up as well Zabuza scratched his head chuckling "Well this is kinda sudden but... How would you like to join me and Haku on our travels?"

Both youths looked at him in disbelief, Haku was first to break out of it "Really?... You mean it?" he grinned from seeing his sensei nod "Did you hear that Hinata-chan?" his smile turned to a look of worry seeing Hinata her head down, sobbing.

"What's wrong, don't you want to stay with us?" he was sure she would say yes to his offer but what was wrong?

She looked up, her eyes wet and nose running "N-no, I'm just h-happy" she said giving them a teary smile before pouncing on the unsuspecting Haku bringing them both to the ground "Thank you Haku-nee!" she stopped hugging him surprised at what she had called him before putting her head down her long bangs covering her eyes, "Sorry Haku-kun, I didn't meant to-" but he wasn't listening as he repeated the added suffix to his name over and over again.

He laughed, "No need to be sorry Hinata-chan, I kinda like the sound of it" Hinata smiled before hugging him again, their sensei watching them amused.

---

Haku laid his back against the head of the bed and looked to his side where the sleeping Hyuuga laid, she was now clean after taking a bath showing off her pale skin and sleek midnight colored hair without dirt staining her face and hair. His spare training clothes hung loosely on her small, petite body it's dark blue color a large contrast from her milky white skin. He rested his head on his pillow still looking at the slumbering girl while drowning out the light but audible snoring of their sensei in the bed besides their own.

He carefully brushed a strand of hair away from her face blushing as Hinata flinched before wrapping her arms around him murmuring in her sleep, "Haku-nee" he smiled before wrapping his arms around her as well his eyes lidded as he yawned.

_'This is... Much better than any rabbit'_

His eyes drifted close following her into sleep _'Much much better' _he held her closer, his face calm and content...

**

* * *

Woohoo, chapter two! Well anyways, I won't be updating for two months max since I'm going somewhere but for more info check in my prof. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Zabuza 17

Haku 5

Hinata 4

She smiled while swinging her feet over the edge of a tree branch high off the ground, blushing as she held tightly onto Haku's arm who was using his free hand to hold onto the base of the tree to keep them both steady. Zabuza only grinned under his bandages at the two children before yelling at them to come down to start training...

"Well we might as well start training!", he bellowed making both children excited as they climbed down at what was to come next. Zabuza eyed both children carefully making them uncomfortable, before suddenly ruffling Haku's hair, "Go practice your usual drills somewhere okay Haku but don't wander off too far"

Haku was already half way to a different clearing when he said this making the sword weilder sigh before bringing his attention to his other pupil poking her lightly on the forehead causing her to 'eep' and him to chuckle, "Listen here Hina, no more just playing around. You're going to be doing alot of hard stuff from this point out and I'm worried you might not be able to handle some", she looked a him sadly "Do you not have faith in my abilities?" he laughed out loud, "Of course I have faith in you"

"I just wanted to see if you were up to it cause only a select few are allowed to train with me, those few being you and Haku the soon to be greatest ninjas ever! So what do you say?", he looked at her intently, she looked back at Haku practicing with senbon at the other side of the clearing making her smile, _'Haku-kun works so hard...'_

She nodded her head after deciding making the man, who was now her instructor grin from ear to ear, "Just because your small doesn't mean I'll hold back though Hina"

Hinata nodded again determination showing in her lavendar eyes. Hinata walked along side Zabuza before stopping at a river bank but was stunned to see her sensei walk over and stand on the water, catching on she activated her blood line observing the technique after figuring out the basics she turned off her byakugan and decided to give it a shot. Only to sink and due to her height would have almost drowned if it weren't for her sensei's offered hand, he only smiled at her, "Good job on your first try, now try again but focus more chakra to the soles of your feet"

"Hai", Zabuza held her by both arms over the water waiting for her approval and seeing her nod he let go only to jump back as Hinata came flying and would have made contact with the cold water again if it weren't for the pair of arms cradling her to their chest, the body where the arms belonged to only set her down on land gently before jumping off the surface of the water and plopping down beside her, "Wow, Hina-chan that was some impressive chakra control. When I first tried, I used so much chakra that I flew into a tree!" he blushed when she giggled making him stick out his tongue but happy he could make her smile.

* * *

"I did it", gasped a happy but soaked Hinata as she jumped up and down on the water's surface as if she were on land, tightening the sash around the robe Haku had given her she ran over to both her sensei and brother but didn't even make it half way when she fell to the ground fast asleep... 

Haku watched as her nose twitched probably from smelling the cooking fish by the open fire, so grabbing her fish on a stick he pierced it into the ground by her succesfully awakening her as her nose took a big whif of fresh cooked fish. Sitting up and looking around she smiled tiredly at both of them who only returned the gesture though one blushing at the way her hair was all messed up, _'Waah, Hina-chan is so cute' _

He watched as she bit into the fish nibbling on it like some kind of cute animal, he snapped out of it when he heard his sensei chuckle beside him, "She's cute isn't she?", Zabuza whispered only loud enough for only him and Haku to hear making his student blush before crossing his arms and his nose up as if in deep thought, "I wasn't thinking that" seeing his sensei's nonbelieving look he blushed a darker color before quickly leaving the tent with a 'hmph'.

"W-where did Haku-nee go?" she asked pausing in mid chew making Zabuza smile and shrug, "It's a boy thing and Hina don't talk while you're eating" she blushed nodding her head before going back to eating.

* * *

He kicked a stone watching it skid far ahead of him, _'Sensei is so... Argh, thinking that-'_ he hid behind a tree at seeing both Zabuza and Hinata in a clearing not too far from camp, it looked like they we're going to start the second part of Hinata's training... The tree climbing excercise.

"Okay Hina here's the second chakra excercise which is much easier than the water excercise since all you have to do is extract enough chakra from the soles of your feet to keep you stuck to the tree but like the last one you must keep it a balanced amount so not too much or too little, just the right amount", he instructed as he walked up the tree and stuck onto the base of it without even budging making Hinata all the more determined to complete the excercise.

So focusing chakra to her feet she took a running start and only made it half way before falling on the ground on her back with a thud making Haku flinch when she didn't get up for a few minutes but in reality she was just calculating how to proceed with the situation. Getting up again and backing up from her chosen tree she started running up the tree focusing only on getting to the top branch, so after reaching it she happily leaned against the base of the tree, tired but successful. A squirrel suddenly climbed down surprising her and making her loose her footing and approach the ground fast, Haku was first to react catching her but embarrassed he quickly set her on the ground and ran off before she had opened her eyes. The scene just about made the sensei of both pupils hit his head on the tree and groan as he watched the two blushing children, _'What have I gotten my self into...'

* * *

_

Sitting on the edge of a bridge leading to the village Hinata brushed her hair as she looked at her reflection in the stream nearby, comparing her old hair cut to her now shoulder length hair wondering wether or not to cut it as she stared at her bangs. She smiled, deciding on letting it grow for now before cutting it again but she paused at the sound of something or someone approaching, so activating her Byakugan she looked around with her almost 360 degree vision spotting a figure coming from the forest headed towards where she was... 

"Hina-chan are you uhh done taking your bath and all, can I look now?", Hinata blushed deactivating her eyes, seeing it was only Haku who was covering his eyes with both hands but from the way twigs and grass were sticking out of his hair she figured he had maybe stumbled a few times. "Yes, Haku-nee I'm just about done w-why?", Haku suddenly was now sitting next to her on the bridge making both of them blush.

"Oh nothing, just checking if you were okay", he smiled before looking at her thoughtfully.

"Neh, Hina-chan I'm just curious but what's that thing you do with your eyes?", she sighed at this.

"D-do you think I'm a scary white-eyed freak?", she asked fiddling with her fingers as she remembered one of the things the village children would sometimes call her.

"Nuh uh, I was just thinking how you could do that?", she inwardly smiled before hugging him.

Letting go, she activated her blood line limit once more showing Haku who was still slighty blushing from earlier turned a bit darker since she was looking right at him.

"It's my bloodline limit, I can see through stuff from certain distances"

"So if you wanted you can see my insides!?", he blurted out childishly and recieving a nod from the petite girl though he could only think, _'Wow!'_

"So if you have a kekkei genkai then wouldn't that mean you belong to a clan?"

"Yes"

"Oh, well I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Because I belong to a clan too but since people with kekkei genkai are looked down upon here they're all most likely dead...", his eyes began to water before he wiped it with the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh, well it's not like that with my clan... I'm Hyuuga and we're a very noble clan from Konoha but since I'm heir I have to train alot. But that doesn't even compare to what happend to your clan though Haku-nee", she said taking his hand in her's and squeezing it lightly making him smile lightly.

"You know Hina-chan someday, I wanna visit this Konoha place with you and sensei", he said holding out his pinky.

"Will you promise to got there with me one day?"

She remembered her family being there and thought about saying no but seeing Haku's smiling face she decided against it and instead held out her pinky as well, "P-promise"

As they shook their pinky's on it a certain jounin appeared in front of them a grin plastered on his still bandaged face as he held two square pieces of paper behind his back but noticing they were doing something he lifted a brow, "Sorry was I interrupting something?" they quickly unlatched their pinkys and shifted far apart from eachother in a blink of an eye, blushing they both answered in unison.

"No!"

"N-no!"

He smirked before showing them the two square pieces of paper making them look at him confused, "Paper?"

"Yep! One for each of you, they're what some call chakra cards made from special trees that were fed with chakra as they were grown. It tells you what your chakra element is, let me demonstrate" He took out one more card from his kunai pouch and focused a bit of his chakra into it before it became damp...

"This means my element is water. You have the water element if your card gets wet, fire if it burns, wind if it gets cut in half, earth if it turns to dust, and lightning if it crumples... So now both of you try", he handed them both cards.

Now holding one in each hand they focused their chakra into the cards...

* * *

**I'm back from vacation and also really sorry for not updating in January like I said since it's obviously February now. Well Haku and Hinata are starting to train now, Zabuza planning to make them the best ninjas they could possibly be, so next chapter you'll find out what element those two have...Until then, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

She panted lying on the cool grass, glaring at the tree which was bruised and cut all over...

"I can't do it", she clutched fistfuls of grass with her hands in dismay as she watched the sleeping Haku propped up against another tree, not too far away where shattered pieces of ice lay. Zabuza frowned as he caught sight of the down trodden Hyuuga who looked just about to burst into tears but before he could even approach her someone beat him to it first.

"Hina-chan, why are you so down?", Haku sat beside her his hand finding hers hand and grasping it in his, making her loosen her grip on the grass. "Haku-nee how come I'm so behind you... I'm holding you back aren't I?" she looked at him, eyes watering making him look away a light pink, _'Her eyes...'_

Still not looking at her, he squeezed her hand to reassure her, "What are you talking about slowing me down, you're actually right behind me but I don't really mind the competition... Especially since I did promise, remember?" She nodded slowly a smile slowly appearing on her face at the memory.

_Flashback_

Both Haku and Hinata watched as their cards both reacted differently to their chakra...

"I have water", Hinata smiled holding out her damp chakra card to her sensei who grinned proud of his student.

"I think mine is broken...", turning to Haku they found his card to be cut in half as well as it being damp. Zabuza chukled at this ruffling up Haku's hair, "Nah, that just means you've got two elements but I think it most likely has something to do with your bloodline"

"Oh, then will Hina get two as well?", he asked hoping not to be different from her. "Hmm, not sure but don't underestimate her cause both you just now are at chunin level Haku somewhat closer to jounin due to having two elements but even as I say this you two are still considered genin since your lack of experience..."

"No matter, you two will soon be the best out of this generation I'm sure of it!"

Hinata sighed before hiccuping bubbles as she stood shoulder deep in the river, her chakra dangerously low but not once did she falter as she began to sink further and further into the water before Haku would pick her up before she was close to drowning again...

"Why are you pushing yourself so much?"

"I don't want to hold anyone back anymore" she sighed.

He softly blew at her nose to catch her attention which was focused to the ground, "It's not your fault at all, I just need to slow down but if I do get ahead of course I'll wait for you!"

"You don't have to"

"But... I... Want... To", he said slowly grinning.

"But-", Haku placed his forehead on her's and stared at her blankly making her blush, "You got a problem with that?..."

She shook her head quickly fearing she'd burn up from how close they were, seeing this he smiled as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before leaving her with a wave going to back to his own training, "Till lunch time then Hina-chan!"

"T-till lunch time H-haku-nee" , she stuttered watching as he walked away farther and farther away making her scrunch up her face in worry, _'He seems so far away... But I will catch up so nee-chan and sensei will be proud of me'_

_End Flashback_

Hinata took a deep breath in and one out before taking another big breath, concentrating on condensing the air around her into water using her chakra to cover her entire body making heat escape and help in the process, looking straight at the tree she shut her eyes then blew a large spew of water that went in all directions at it leaving a large dent but not good enough to her...

So keeping at it and repeating the same thing over again until finnaly focusing it a perfect line of water with amazing force added to it, the sound of a tree falling could be heard throughout the forest. The fast approaching footsteps of a grinning Haku and the light footsteps of her sensei let her know it was all reality and she had finnaly honed her water element, knowing this she let herself fall on her back on the grass her breathing going back to normal as she fell into a deep sleep... Zabuza having to carry her to their camp as Haku followed right behind both of them proud of her accomplishment.

"You both have made amazing progress from last week when you both first were introduced to your element, Haku with your Demonic ice mirrors and ice senbon and Hina-chan I'm sure you'll get your new element in no time", she smiled thanking him before taking a bite out of her curry...

"Aaack, S-sensei what is this!?", Haku used his hand to fan his burning mouth before giving up and running outside quickly dunking his head into the river.

"It's just some curry, why is it a little spicy?", he placed his empty bowl in front of him, not looking the slightest fazed at the spicyness... _'Wait if Haku thought it was spicy then what about-'_

"Aaaaiiee!!", a line of fire escaped the petite Hyuuga's mouth the full effect of the curry finally taking affect but unfortunately getting Zabuza and the unsuspecting Haku who came back from relieving his burning mouth caught in the burning inferno. Hinata her eyes tearing up from the heat ran to the river jumped right in not even caring she'd be wet while leaving both pupil and sensei in the tent faces a dark ashen color...

"Does this mean Hina-chan has a new element?...", asked Haku turning to his sensei coughing up a bit of smoke.

"I'm afraid so Haku...", Zabuza smiled truly proud at the girl and how her determination got her so far but it didn't stop him from fearing that both his pupils just might someday kill him.

* * *

Three cloaked figures traveled across dunes of sand the blazing sun beating down on their covered backs. The smallest of the three holding the tallest's hand while their other hand was occupied by the other smallest member of the group as they held on tight while the wind blew past them, pushing them aback.

"S-sensei are we almost there?"

"Yeah what Hina-chan said, I'm sorta thirsty"

"Just right over that dune and we'll be there but is it my fault you two couldn't stop training with the water enough that when you lost control of it that it sunk into the sand...", both pupils looked down embarrassed and were quiet for the rest of the journey until they reached the top of the dune overlooking a vast village enclosed by I giant wall of sand, the only way in being the two gates...

"Well we're finally here in Suna"

"Sun-A?"

"No Hina-chan it's pronounced like Soon-A"

"Soom-A?"

"Close enough... But we'll work on it in the inn Hina-chan", he patted her brotherly on the head.

"Kay' Haku-nee", she smiled her white eyes showing through the slits of her mask which was completely blank while Haku's had a swirl of red and a small red line coming from both sides of his white mask but both masks having the same insignia of the mist on the forehead. Worried she'd see his burning face through the mask he walked faster only for her to catch up and tug on his sleeve...

"Haku-nee how come your mask changes color?"

Confused Zabuza looked over his shoulder at them and asked her, "What do you mean by that Hina?" she shyly pointed at Haku's mask which was now a glowing pink making him laugh as he kept on walking ahead of them, sighing her question unanswered she walked in line with Haku.

"Teach me how you do that"

"I uh... It's complicated...", he laughed nervously just taking her hand in his instead and walking after their sensei.

**

* * *

**

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner or on the weekend but life just got more troublesome and it turns out I won't be able to reply to all your reviews, so hope you like this chapter and pretty please read and review...


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes fluttered open but she quickly shut them as the light from the sun shown through the windows, she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling before letting them fall to her sides...

Hinata's eyes widened at this thought as she quickly got up, her eyes frantically looking around for any sign of Haku but only to find the blankets thrown carelessly to the floor. She felt her heart pounding in her ears but a hopeful smile appeared on her face as she peaked over the bed thinking that mybe he had fallen off as usual but not finding him she checked the other side.

Only to find nothing as well.

She grew worried.

Had they abandoned her? Hinata shook her head at the thought but still couldn't help but think of the worst. Running all around the room of the inn they were currently staying in she was somewhat relieved to find their things still there but where were her sensei and Haku?

Rushing into the bathroom she pushed the shower curtains aside to reveal an empty bathtub, turning to leave she stopped in her tracks and stood there facing the mirror blushing...

Looking at her reflection, aside from her bed hair, lavendar eyes, and blushing face there was a small note placed on her forehead.

Brushing away her earlier embarassment she took the note off and walking out of the bathroom she sat herself on the bed and read it out loud...

"Hina went to a meeting, you and Haku eat whatever is in the fridge but when I get back I promise we'll all go out for something to eat. Both of you be good," she smiled feeling silly for even thinking they'd leave her but she wondered why the note had referred to her and Haku?

She only sighed falling back into the bed, feeling a bit lonely she lazily moved her head to the side but quickly sat up grabbing the note along with her.

Flipping it over she read the backside...

_Hina-chan I'm glad you read this but I woke up and sensei was gone! I couldn't believe it when I read his note but when I looked outside he was still there so I followed him, I wanted to wake you up but you were really tired from yesterday's journey so I let you sleep in, isn't that nice of me? So I think I deserve a hug when I get back! I promise I'll be back with sensei so don't worry and also sensei probably forgot to write it down but don't go outside you might get lost_

She sweatdropped at the last part...

_'You say that but you went outside Haku-nee_,_'_ she sighed before sitting by the window, her eyes slowly adjusting to the blinding sun as she looked over the entire village, eagerly awaiting the return of Haku and her sensei.

_'I wonder what they're doing right now...' _

* * *

"You may enter."

Cold brown eyes watched intently as the strangers let themselves in, his eyes going from the tall man before they settled onto the small child. He observed the two as the older one bowed respectfully but was surprised at the lack of movement from the boy.

"Rise," at this Zabuza did as told.

"What is your name boy?" he asked turning his attention to the masked child.

No answer.

"Boy what is your name-"

"Who you are is of no importance to me but I do not take orders from the likes of you...", getting over his shock the Kazekage let out a chilling laugh from behind his desk, leaning back in his chair he grinned, _'what an amusing child. '_

"Please forgive him Kazekage-sama, I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said-"

"But I did mean it sensei..."

"Haku," Zabuza gave his pupil a blank stare causing the him to shut up.

With a sigh Zabuza turned to the cloaked man known as the Kazekage once again.

"Please accept my apologies Kazekage-sama, I assure you that his actions won't go without punishment..."

Haku's eyes widened at this but kept his mouth shut as the odd man started to open his mouth and talk again, he frowned.

He had a weird feeling about him the minute they had entered the freezing, unlit room but maybe it was just his imagination?

"There's no need for punishment Momochi-san, I'm sure the boy has learned his lesson. Isn't that right, boy?"

Said boy gave the man a glare at being called boy repeatedly... He knew his name was Haku by now didn't he?

Zabuza sighed, _'Thank Kami there's only one of them here'_

The Kazekage gave Haku an amused smile before looking over to the side of his desk and pulling out a thick, messy looking folder from one of the drawers. Dropping it on his desk it made a loud thud from the piles of papers wedged inside, pulling someting out from the file he slid it across the table.

"This is why I sent for you, I need you to do something for me..."

Confused as to what he meant Zabuza walked over to the desk with Haku hot on his heels and taking the paper he quickly looked it over, his brow furrowing as he did so.

"I don't think I understand..." he asked.

Haku stopped hopping up and down in an attempt to get a glance at the paper but with a sigh he looked out the window instead or at least where it should have been without the curtains blocking it...

"I wish Hina-chan were here."

* * *

"--gry"

"So hungry."

"I'm hungry," She groaned over and over again as she rolled back and forth on the bed while hugging one of the pillows.

...Grumble grumble grumble...

She threw the pillow at the head of the bed seeing as it didn't do a thing to block the cries of her tummy, she poked her stomach repeatedly. "Please stop..."

...Grrr...

She sighed giving up and rolling off the bed and onto her feet, she went to the fridge again and opened it. Feeling her mouth water in the process as if the food was staring at her but shaking her head she slammed it closed... Only to open it again and look at the food once more, it all looked so good but it wasn't free and also too expensive and she didn't want to trouble her sensei or Haku any more than she probably already was by traveling with them.

Shutting the fridge door once more she walked to the window and pressed her forehead against the window before quickly pulling it back from how hot it was. Rubbing her burning forehead she squinted her eyes from the sun's rays but then opened them fully upon seeing a small bakery really close by and probably just around the corner. How convenient, she thought happily before running to her backpack and pulling out her small coin sack, she had been saving up her share of money from all the errands Haku and her had done for some of the villagers in the small pitstops they had made on their way to Suna.

Securing the string around her wrist she made her way for the door but as she felt the cold metal of the doorknob her eyes widened slightly in realization, "I can't leave the hotel..." upon realizing this she feel on her rump defeated and still very much hungry...

Looking to the window she wondered, "What would Haku-nee do?"

-

"Wow, everything's so beautiful..." she whispered to herself as she looked at the many different shops and buzzing marketplace after getting away from the small crowd. Everything was the complete opposite of Mist and because of this she almost forgot what it was she went outside for from the excitment of it all but upon smelling newly made pastries taken right out of an oven her stomach decided to remind her loudly.

Rawr...Grumble...grumble...grrrr...

She blushed placing both hands on her stomach, the buzzing of the marketplace stopped completely as everyone grew confused and some somewhat frightened at the loud mysterious sound... Not wanting all eyes to be on her she quickly disappeared into the crowd, hoping to get to her destination without being noticed but unlike in Mist or Konoha, everyone here in Suna had light and sandy shades of hair with lightly tanned skin unlike her dark navy blue hair and pale skin, so she stuck out from everybody else...

But adjusting her mask she focused solely on getting to the bakery and stuffing herself with as many cinnamon rolls she could buy until she was satisfied. She began to smile at the idea, liking every bit of it as she licked her lips and quickened her pace.

-

"I-I'm sorry!..." she squeaked to what seemed like the hundreth person she had bumped into but with a deep breath she pressed her hands against the cool glass that displayed all sorts of delicious looking pastries but spotting the one she was looking for she quickly rushed into the store.

Tired hands laid the dough down to the side at the sound of a bell. "A customer, haven't had those in a while."

"Be there in a sec" putting her hands under cool water she washed off her hands before wiping them on a dry towel, putting a smile on she was disappointed to find no one there. The elderly woman only sighed and adjusted her glasses, "I guess it's just my mind playing with me but I might as well close up for the day then."

"Can I please have a cinnamon roll?"

Rubbing at her eyes the elderly woman wondered if it was her old age getting to her or some kind of joke by some of the kids of Suna again. She could've pondered on more about it but seeing a small pale hand wave to and fro from above the counter she could only sigh in relief, it had only been a customer afterall.

Hinata hopped up and down hopping to maybe see over the counter since she considered use of her kekkei genkai indoors was rude. But to her dismay no one would answer, giving up she slowly made her way...

"You wanted one of these?" her eyes lit up as a kind looking woman appeared from behind the counter, to who she could only nod eagerly to...

-

"Oh no..." Hinata frantically felt through her clothes trying desperately to find her coin pouch, defeated she felt her eyes water and forgetting about everything she took off her mask to wipe at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked the old woman who she now knew as Chi, looked at her worriedly before leaving from her spot behind the counter to comfort the heartbroken child.

"All my money...W-was in my coin pouch...A-and I lost it!" she broke out into tears her hands trying their hardest to stop them.

The old lady only looked on with a sincere smile, "Well then it's on the house."

The younger of the two eyes widened and she unknowingly tugged at the woman's dress.

Hinata only recieved a light laugh from her and a pat on the head before she went behind the counter and contined to knead some dough as the shy girl looked on curiously, Chi only gave her a smile and a wink...

"Lady Chi are you sure about this c-cause I don't feel right taking all this...", she looked down at the bag of various pastries she was trying her hardest to hold up, she had only asked for one cinnamon roll...

"Nonsense, I'll be upset if you DON'T take them"

Hinata's eyes widened at this, "Would you really be upset?"

This only made the woman laugh.

"Don't think anymore of it an' go on home, I'm sure your family is very worried about you."

Hinata smiled sadly before nodding and placing her mask back in place she quickly waved goodbye to the kind woman before heading back to the inn, "Haku-nee and Zabuza sensei are my family now."

"Right?" she had never really thought of it before but now that she was, she thought of everything they had done for her...

The clothes she was wearing were made especially for her, even with it's similarity to Haku's it was much better than the usual garb her father would tell her to wear to uphold the Hyuuga tradition. And Zabuza treated her just as he did Haku and he also trained her with patience, to her they were the closest to a family she ever had, other than her late mother.

Smiling to herself she quickened her pace, wanting even more to see who she considered the two most important people in her life.

But it wasn't as easy with all the people and the heavy bag she was carrying.

She constantly had to squirm and squeeze her way out of the buzzing crowds, she had thought that it being in the afternoon that the number of people would have died down and would be heading home like she was but it turned out to be the exact opposite...

As the shops we're about to close for the day there were even more people trying to finish up their errands before then. Making her way through several people she finally found an area completely free of people but as she got a better look around she noticed the crowd had cleared a way for someone...

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ she thought subconsciously as she looked frantically from side to side.

"Monster, go back wherever you came from!"

"Freak!"

"Demon child, leave us be!"

"You don't belong here!"

Clutching the bag closer to her she felt her body quake and her eyes pouring with tears, the harsh words of the crowd booming in her ears. But she couldn't move as the sight of the cold strares and sneers of the villagers was etched into her mind.

Even as they began to pick up rocks and pebbles to throw, her feet still refused to move.

What had she done to deserve this?

Was it because she was different?

Did they not like her because of her blood line?

All sorts of questions continued to pop into her head, confused as to why they would say such things. But she didn't have time to think as the villagers decided then to start throwing rocks, she didn't even have time to flinch as they flew.

With her eyes shut she prepared herself for the oncoming pain but it never came...

"Excuse me."

She opened her eyes but not because of the lack of pain or the hissing of sand.

But because someone had spoken to her...

They had a quiet voice barely audible almost like her's...

But upon opening her eyes, they were met with the same sight she had seen before when she had closed them. Disappointed she couldn't help but ask herself, "Who was tha-" only to be caught off by the villagers' loud insults, only then did she remember her situation and her eyes once again started to water...

"Hey you! Kid get out of the way, you'll get hurt there!" came a voice from the side, scaring her and confusing her even more.

"A-are you talking to me?", she asked a little loudly and pointed to herself, only for them to answer back, "Yes, who else would I be referring to?!"

But she hadn't heard as she spotted a red headed boy to her right being pelleted with all sorts of things, only for a wall of sand to appear and prevent the objects from hitting him, he was unharmed, not a scratch on him thanks to the sand yet... he was crying as he continued to walk.

He had been the one who spoke to her earlier.

He was the one the villagers were shouting at, the one the villagers' anger was directed to, the one who was getting things thrown at him...

Him not her...

He was the boy the villagers had been referring to.

The monster...

The freak...

The Demon child...

He was only about her age and already so many disliked him. No they despised him, she felt her insides turn as her anger shown on her face only for it to disappear and be replaced with sad look.

"A monster", she whispered to herself.

And just when she thought her tears had finnaly stopped her eyes once again began to spill with tears...

"He must be hurting inside" she hiccuped as she tried to stop the tears.

"It hurts...", he cried to himself as he squeezed the fabric of his shawl just above where his heart was.

As the tapping of the rocks continued to hit his shield with no sign as to when they would ever stop... It was okay though.

He deserved it.

He wanted this.

If it wasn't for the sand then he would have welcomed the pain.

If only to feel some form of contact or feeling.

-

Hinata used the back of her hand to brush her tears away, only for it to come back tenfold when she felt its warmth caress her cheek once again when her eyes fell on the boy's back.

She subconsciousy fisted her hands as she willed her stubborn feet to move...

_'No one should ever be treated this way...' _

Clutching the bag to her she trailed behind the boy.

Stopping the barrage of rocks from coming but earning herself looks of disgust and disbelief but she didn't care...

**Sorry for not updating sooner but with school and homework, I can never find the time anymore. Summer is coming up though and school ends next week for me but lol guess what? I have summer school! Well anyways with this update I hope you guys could forgive me... Ahem anyways, yay so Team Zabuza is in Suna but for what reason? Oh and who is the mysterious red headed child, could it be... Kankurou!?! Well you've gotta read to find out! Until the next chapter then, bai!**


End file.
